Frozen Solid
by I'llWaitForYouDoctor
Summary: Wren and Willow are sister and have some trouble.


December 2013

The fluffy white flakes of snow covered the tree in front of 1692 Cherry Rose lane. I fall gracefully out of bed with a thunk! Slowly opening my eyes and reaching for my glasses. The world is a blurry mess where did I put my glasses?

"Looking for these?" My little sister Willow asks ,holding my glasses.

"Give 'em back," I say ,slowly reaching for my umbrella. Before she knows what hit her I swing my umbrella around and trip her. Our older brother Olivin "the peacemaker" who dropped out of college because it didn't have enough nature in it or something like that. Comes in with his tie-dye shirt and bellbottom pants you'd think he'd be somewhere in a peace circle in the 60's. He's so strong he lifts up Willow and I struggling against his tight grip.

"You guys are supposed to love each other," he sighs.

"Well you should be in the 60's," I sneer.

"Yeah Peaceboy," Willow says. You can tell she's trying to be smart but it comes out stupid. "Peaceboy" lifts an eyebrow lets us down and sulks off to his hippie cave.

Not a lot of people appreciate school like I do. It's wonders are endless almost infinite.

"Are you thinking nerdy things again?" Willow interrupts my thoughts.

" No," I blush. Right then a dude bumps into me ,knocking the books out of my hands. I pick up my scattered math and geometry problems. Willow snickers. Stepping back knowing if I have the chance I'll trip her. One of my friends walks past stopping to tell me my other friends are going ice skating at the Meadowlark pond at 7:30. All the while I'm sitting here with a worried look plastered on my face. I'm not much of a daredevil and Meadowlark is one of the most dangerous ponds in New Orleans. Lilly -the girl i was talking to- sashays away. Willow smirks.

"Scared?" Willow smirks

"No," I mumble wiping the worried look off my face. Willow snaps one of my suspenders and runs off to her best friend, leaving me in the middle of the hallway. My best friend Valirie scoops up some of my drawings. She smiles with her perfect teeth and hands my drawings to me. I don't consider myself a good artist but everyone else thinks I'm a splendid artist

"Hey hey," Valirie says

"Hullo," I say

"Oh I just LOVE your british accent," She squeals I come from Britain but I was adopted when I was seven. Willow was adopted from Russia when she was four so she does not have an accent.  
"Where are you going?" Valirie says with a slight southern accent -she's from Texas.- Before I can even say to the cafeteria to eat she pulls me into the art room plops me in a chair and says….

"Paint me,"

"What?" I ask confused

"PAINT ME!" She poses looking at something at a faraway land I start painting rapidly. She's in a meadow with bluebells all around looking at the sun setting over a gray horizon ,sun beaming down on her face. Mrs. Cavenoli walks in first period has started. I didn't hear the bell Valirie didn't either. My canvas is covered with paint. Valirie hops off the stool she was sitting on and looks at the canvas.

"Wow this is spectacular!" She says gives me a quick hug and runs off. I nod at Mrs. Cavenoli and step out.

The bus a smelly car that holds up to 71 junior high students all screaming and throwing something one way or another. I sit quietly up front reading my book "_A Wrinkle in Time_". A boy across from me looks at me.

"Hey your the girl that reads books all the time right? Last time I saw you ,you was reading "_Harry Potter._"

"Yes," I say dryly. He stops talking to me my stop is the next one. I step off my bus and into our loft building step into the elevator and press the button for the fifth floor. I step out into our apartment door unlocking it and looking around Willow is probably out with friends.

"Mom do we have any ice skates?" I ask

"I do but I don't know where they are," humpf!

"Why?" Mom asks

"I'm going ice skating with some friends," I say.

"O.k." maybe I'll just use my black boots that would be good. I check the clock its seven O' clock I'd better get going

"BYE MOM," I yell but she doesn't hear me.

The snow crunches under my feet leaves crackling in the dark I can't see a thing. A car pulls up next to me and a arm reaches out from the blackness and pulls me in. I scream. But everyone is laughing a light turns on and all my friends are here. I breathe a breath of relief. Everyone's chatting.

"I'm sorry we scared you Wren," She mumbles

"It's ok," I mumble back

"We're here," shouts my other friend Melissia she's fifteen and she has her permit. We step out all six of us -Melissa,me,Jessica,Phebe,Valirie,and Janit- I spot someone ,like five someones. We come closer and on the ice Melissia turns on her headlights to reveal…. Willow and her group here

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shout

"Skating," Willow replies.

"You knew I was going to skate here! Get off the ice!"

"WE WERE HERE FIRST!" Willow shouts. I clamber on to the ice and punch her. She pushes me.

"I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!" She screams. I step back ready to punch her again but I fall into the ice. Cold,very cold,endless cold that's all i remember before i black out.

"I didn't mean it I swear, I didn't" Willow cries. Her voice echos through my head. I slowly open my eyes. What's with all this light?

"She has severe hypothermia and frostbite but she will live," A female voice I don't recognize says.

"Oh honey," mom sees me with my half a moon eyes. I slip back into my coma like state. The next time I wake up a hand is holding mine. I sneak a peek. It's Willow tears silently roll down her cheeks onto my hand.

"It's ok," I whisper

"Oh Wren I'm sorry I didn't mean it and-"

"shhhh climb in," I say somehow making more room for her in the small hospital bed. She clambers in making a loud banging noise -good thing mom and dad were hungry.- We fall asleep looking out at the snow covered city of New Orleans.


End file.
